The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of preventing print quality from lowering even when an amount of toner on a developing roller increases due to heat of a fixing unit.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a developing roller is provided for attaching toner to a photosensitive drum. A layer regulating member formed of a metal plate spring member is arranged to contact with a surface of the developing roller. A temperature sensor is disposed on the layer regulating member for detecting a surface temperature of the developing roller, so that various operations of the conventional image forming apparatus such as a driving operation, a termination operation, and a low speed operation can be controlled according to the surface temperature (Refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-203600
In the conventional image forming apparatus described above, an amount of toner may increase due to heat of the developing roller. In this case, a printing abnormality may occur due to an excessive amount of toner, thereby deteriorating image quality.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.